


Pistols at Dawn, Not Manly Enough

by Dr_Fluffy



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 02:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16484738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fluffy/pseuds/Dr_Fluffy
Summary: They've only been at camp for a few hours and someone already has their sights set on Twilight, but Flash is not going to stand for that. He'll show this Timber Spruce who the real man is in the most manly was possible: a duel.





	Pistols at Dawn, Not Manly Enough

Flash Sentry paced back and forth in front of his tent. His class had been at Camp Everfree for less than two hours before this “Timber Spruce,” started flirting with his waifu— Twilight Sparkle. Sure she was playing this “I don’t know who you are” game, but he was confident that she would come around if he gave her enough time. At least, that’s what the books said, but it was becoming painfully clear to Flash that he was going to need a new game plan.

“Flash, you should calm down.” His companion, Derpy Hooves, said. She sat on the ground with her knees pulled up to her chest. Her lopsided eyes watched every move Flash made. “There’s no point in working yourself up over this.”

Flash’s pacing only increased in tempo. “Have I been too direct with her? I thought girls liked when guys are confident with them?”

“Oh we do, along with flowers and trips to the movies. Speaking of, did you hear about that new movie by Lens Flare is going to be premiering next week?” Said Derpy, before giving out a sigh at her oblivious friend. “They also like being listened to.”

Flash stopped in his tracks and looked over at Derpy. “Sorry, I missed that. What did you say?”

“Nevermind.”

Across the campground Flash spotted Twilight and Sunset Shimmer walking towards the cafeteria. Twilight’s hair was in the same bun she had been wearing the last few weeks, and Flash had to admit she was much cuter like that. His thoughts came to an abrupt stop when he spotted Timber Spruce walking up to them in his stupid red nature shirt and beanie. “Who even wears beanies anymore?” Flash thought to himself. He couldn’t hear what they were saying, but the way the girls were giggling was enough to drive him mad.

“I’ve got to do something!” Flash turned back to Derpy. “Something that will make Twilight remember who I am, something to make her fall in love with me, and something to put that Timber Spruce in his place.”

“Well, this may sound silly,” Derpy said. A shy smile brushing her lips. “But I’ve always liked it when guys act masculine.”

Flash's eyes widened and a smile spread across his face. “Masculine...Derpy, has anyone ever said you're a genius?”

“Not often enough. Why?”

Flash locked his eyes on his target—Timber. He rolled his shoulders and loosened his arms as he psyched himself up. “Derpy,” he said, stepping forwards in a stiff march. “I’m going in; wish me luck.” Derpy just gave a small shake of the head.

***

“It’s just a small get together tonight,” Timber Spruce said. A smile plastered on his face. Twilight and Sunset listened intently, giving their complete undivided attention. “We’re probably just going to tell some ghost stories by the campfire, and it’s open to anyone that wants to come.”

“That sounds great,” Sunset said. “I’m sure the other girls would love to come, right Twilight?”

“Um, well,” Twilight stamored. She adjusted her glasses buying her a few moments. “I’m not sure, I believe Rarity wanted to gather foliage for her camp fashion show— something about fashion becoming nature— and Fluttershy mention wanting to watch the fireflies. Although, Rarity could always gather the foliage she needs before then, bearing she isn’t preoccupied with other camp activities. And I have no reason to believe that the fireflys of this region would restrict themselves to a specific area.

“The Photinus Pyralis in the area are often drawn to sources of light,” Timber said with a sly grin.

Twilight’s brow rose in surprise. “You know their scientific name? Most people can’t tell a Luciola Lusitanica from a Pollaclasis.”

Timber crossed his arms. If possible, his smile got a bit more smug. “When I’m not working I have a lot of free time on my hands, so I like to read. You’ll be amazed what you can learn from just reading.”

“You don’t need to tell me,” Twilight said with a giggle.

“He actually followed all of that.” Sunset muttered, before addressing Timber. “We’ll be there.”

“That’s great,” said Timber, glee clear on his face. “In that case why don’t we—” Timber stopped when his eyes caught someone marching toward them in an almost robotic fashion. “Who is that?”

Sunset turned to see Flash. His chest was puffed out with his arms straight at his side and swung in tune with his legs. “Um...Flash, What are you doing?”

Flash didn’t answer. Instead he marched past her, stopping mere spitting distance from Timber. “I’ve had about all I can stand of you— Timber Spruce.” Flash said, spitting venom on his name. You may be a camp counselor but that doesn't mean you can flirt with any girl you like. I have news for you: Twilight isn’t interested in you.”

“I can speak for myself.” Twilight meeped.

Flash held up a palm to her, cutting off any further protest. “It’s ok Twilight, I’ve got this under control.”

Twilight shared a look with Sunset, who erupted into laughter moments later.

Timber scoffed, “Sorry, but I don’t think she needs some want-to-be-hero to look out for her, and who were you again?”

“The names Flash Sentry and don’t you forget it.” Flash pointed a finger into Timbers chest. “I’m challenging you to a dual!”

Timber cracked a wide grin, “A dual…with what pistols at dawn? Are you twelve?”

Flash stood puzzled; that wasn’t the reaction he was expecting. In all of the old movies he watched duals were incredibly masculine. “I forgot the glove!” Flash thought. It was no wonder Timber didn’t understand. The glove set the entire mood for the challenge, but it was too late for him to back out now.

“Flash, don’t you think you're taking this a bit too far?” Twilight asked.

Flashed turned to her and did his best to tune out Sunset’s welling. He put on a stoic expression and raised a clenched fist to his chest. “For you Twilight I would travel any distance.”

Timber’s eye twitched in irritation. He was about to tell Flash off when he noticed Twilight wasn't laughing, in fact, she looked almost...impressed. “I only mentioned pistols at dawn because I assumed you would be too scared for a real challenge.”

Flash narrowed his eyes, “Oh you want to go there.”

Timber narrowed his eyes, “Oh we're already there.”

Sunset wiped a tear from her eye as her breathing slowed. “Ok, as funny as this has been we should really stop before one of you says something you’ll both regret.”

Sunset’s words seemed to fly over the heads of the two guys, as Flash issued another challenge. “How about swords at dawn, or is that too manly for you?”

Timber smirked back and countered with a challenge of his own, “Of course that’s the best you could come up with, let’s make it flaming swords at dawn.”

“Seriously, knock it off guys,” frantically Sunset tried once more.

“I would hate for people to think I went easy on you. Chainsaws at dawn!”

“Flaming chainsaws at dawn!”

Flash cursed under his breath. No matter what he thought up fire just made it even more manly. “In that case,” he thought. “If I can’t make fire more manly I can always add to it.”

“I see your flaming chainsaws and raise you,” Flash paused for dramatic effect. “Flaming chainsaws while riding on bears at dawn!” His words hung in the air, only the sound of a hand hitting a face could be heard.

Sunset grumbled, “You have got to be kidding me.”

Timber looked dead into Flash’s eyes in answer. “You’re on, at dawn we duel.” Timber blinked a few times, realising something. “Actually, dawn isn’t that good for me. I have chores I need to do; it’s not easy keeping up with all the stuff to do around here.”

Flash rubbed his head in an almost sheepish manner. “Yeah, I guess that’s understandable. Plus, we don’t want to wake everyone up so early.”

“Tell me about it. Gloriosa is so grumpy in the mornings, but I should be free around 8:30.”

“Then it’s flaming chainsaws while riding on bears at 8:30, see you there.”

Timber turned and strolled away through the camp.

“Really Flash, a bear!” Sunset cried. She ran a hand down her face but it didn’t change her bewildered look.

“Don’t worry,” Flash said, looking right at Twilight. “I know I can beat him.”

“Yes, clearly that was my concern.”

“Sunset, would you mind asking Fluttershy if she knows of any bears we could use?”

Sunset threw her hands up in defeat. “I may as well.”

“Thanks, now if you’ll excuse meI have some chainsaws I need to find.”

As Flash walked away Twilight asked. “Sunset, what just happened?”

***

“Ok, let me try to understand this correctly,” Said Rarity. She and her friends were sitting at one of the many tables in the cafeteria, all eyes focusing on Twilight. “Twilight now has two boys, who have all but declared their love for her, that are now going to have a duel with chainsaws and bears.”

“And Fire!” Pinkie Pie added.

“Yes, we wouldn’t want to forget that.”

Twilight kept her eyes on her hands, and tried to ignore the burning in her cheeks. “They didn’t declare their love!”

“I never have guys fighting over me; I’m a little jealous.” Rarity said, giving a little pout. When she felt the eyes of everyone bore into her she added, “Not any cute ones at least.”

Applejack gave an eye roll in reply. “As funny as this is we can’t stand back and let’em hurt themselves.”

“Stopping them may do more harm than good,” Rainbow Dash pointed out. “I had something similar happen last year. Two guys on my soccer team started butting heads, I don’t even remember what it was about, but before long it had turned into a...personality...measuring contest. I kept them from fighting at school, but one day they showed up all banged up. Turns out they ran into each other before school and had it out there. When coach Spitfire found out they were both kicked off the team.”

“I’m in agreement with Rainbow here.” said Sunset. “If we try to stop them they’ll just do something more stupid. We need to find a way to make this ‘duel’ as safe as possible.”

Applejack raised an eyebrow, “Ya want to find a way to make a chainsaw and bears ‘safe?’”

“And fire!” Pinkie interjected.

“Bears aren’t that dangerous. You just have to know how to approach them,” Fluttershy quickly informed.

“Speaking of which,” said Sunset. “I don’t suppose you know of any bears we could use?”

Fluttershy placed a finger under her chin as she thought. “Actually yes, my friend Harry should be visiting his brother nearby, so I guess I could ask them.”

“Ah may as well go with you Flutters,” Applejack said. “Besides I have some ideas on things we can forage on the way.”

“I believe I overheard mention of saws of some kind in the crafting hut. I would imagine they have to cut their own wood for that.” Rarity said.

“Good, we should be able to find a way to make those safe, or safer. But what about the fire?” Sunset pondered for a moment before she spotted Pinkie’s arm shoot up enthusiastically.

“I know, I know!” She cried. When she had everyone's full attention she continued. “All we need is for it to look like it’s on fire, not actually be on fire. And who do we know that can make things not as they appear?” Everyone looked among themselves, waiting for someone to give the answer. When no one spoke up pinky sighed. “Ok, here’s a clue.”

Pinkie stood from her seat and raised her arms over her head before lowering them to her side, as she wiggled her fingers in a jazz-hands like manner all the while making a “wooing” sound.

“A ghost?” Twilight guessed.

Pinkies arm’s dropped to her side and she shot Twilight an deadpan look. “How about another clue,” Clearing her throat she continued. “All will remember my name for I am the great and—”

“Trixie!” Everyone said as one.

“Hey you didn’t let me finish.”

“There’s only one person with a ego large enough for a title like that,” said Rainbow Dash. “But what was with all of the hand motions?”

“Dud, magic!” Pinkie said, and brought her arms over her head to demonstrate once more.

“Pinkie, why don’t you and Rainbow go see if Trixie has anything we can use.” Said Sunset. “And I’ll go with Rarity to see if we can find any chainsaws—it feels weird saying that.”

Twilight adjusted her glasses as they tried to slide down her face. “If it’s ok I think I’ll go back to my tent; a little too much excitement for one morning.”

“Of course dear,” said Rarity. “This is your camp trip to, so just relax however you like.”

Sunset rose from her seat and leaned over the table. “We have a lot of stuff we need to do before tomorrow and little time.”

***

Rainbow and Pinkie walked down the shaded trail to the archery range, dried leafs cracked underneath their heels. They heard from other campers that Trixie was seen near there.

“So Dashie,” Pinkie called, skipping alongside Rainbow. “Are there any boys you would want to fight over you?”

Rainbow scoffed at that. “That kind of thing doesn’t interest me.”

“Really, not even if it was Micro Chip?”

“Not even.”

“Sandalwood?”

“I think not.”

A knowing smile spread across Pinkie Pie’s face as she whispered the next name, “Or how about Soarin?”

Rainbow stumbled as her legs momentarily forgot how to work. “W-what?” She quickly stammered out. “Now I know you’re just making stuff up.”

“Is that so?” Pinkie asked in a teasing tone. “So I guess I’ve just imagined you staring at him during class.”

Rainbow picked up her pace and refused to look at Pinkie. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Pinkie still caught the sight of a blush creep across her face.

It didn’t take them long to find Trixie. She was sitting by herself at a table not far from the range. She shuffled a deck of cards before drawing out four and laying them down flat, after a moment she gathered them up and repeated the process.

“Hi Trixie!” Pinkie called out as she hopped over.

Trixie set up straight and set her cards to the side. “The tarot cards said Trixie would have visitors, but I wasn’t expecting you two. So what can the Great and Powerful Trixie do for you?”

“Tarot cards? Can you see the future?” asked Pinkie.

A cocky grin spread across Trixie’s face. She reached out with one hand and showed off the top card of her deck. The card showed two people holding hands with the title of The Lovers. “Why of course, the cards have also foretold a dual that will take place tomorrow morning.”

Rainbow crossed her arms with the raise of an eyebrow. “‘Foretold’ hmm, I guess the fact that gossip spreads faster than wildfire has nothing to do with it. And why are you doing fortune telling? I thought you were a ‘magician.’”

“Trixie is a master of many things...and Trixie's mother may have confiscated her magic supplies.”

“Ha, what did you do?” Rainbow asked, taking far too much pleasure in it for Trixie's liking.

“Trixie’s mother is under the belief that Trixie should have interest outside of being great and powerful.”

“Does that mean you can’t do any magic tricks?” Pinkie asked almost glum.

“I wouldn’t say that.”

“Listen Trixie,” said Rainbow. “We need a way to make fire without worrying that it could hurt someone.”

“This is for the flaming chainsaws I take it.”

Rainbow and Pinkie nodded as one.

Trixie set back in her chair; a thoughtful expression on her face. “Trixie may have what you need, but what does Trixie get out of it?”

Rainbow let out a sigh, “What do you want Trixie?”

“Oh, nothing much,” Trixie picked up her deck of cards and shuffled them between her hands. “Just let me give you a tarot reading.”

“That’s it?” Asked Rainbow.

Trixie smiled ear to ear. “You’re not nervous are you?”

Rainbow gave a huff and took a seat. “You wish.”

Trixie set the deck down and drew three cards from the top. She placed them faced down without looking before flipping the first one over. “The Fool, it represents the ignorant and reckless. Hmm, sounds like someone you know.”

Rainbow growled under her breath but said nothing.

Trixie flipped the next card. “The Magician, it represents the great and powerful, me obviously.” She flipped the last card in a slow dramatic reveal. “The High Priestess, representing an unknown truth. Put them all together and I can see your future as clearly as looking through a window.”

Rainbow crossed her arms, still not impressed by the display. “Oh really, and what would that be?”

“Soon you will overcome your ignorance and admit a great truth about a great person,” Trixie proclaimed with the wave of her arms.

Rainbow gave out a hearty laugh. “Yeah, I don’t see that happening anytime soon. Ok, I let you do a reading, so are you going to keep your end of the bargain?”

Trixie gathered her cards up as she said. “Yes, Trixie will keep her side of things. I just hope I have the time. There are just so many activities that Trixie wants to do. It would be a shame if Trixie isn’t able to show off her magic.”

“Trixie.” Rainbow said between clenched teeth. She knew exactly what Trixie was playing at.

“Oh but don’t worry, Trixie has no intention of going back on her word, but whether or not she’s able to get you the fire on time is another matter.”

Rainbow’s eye twitched. “I’m not saying it.”

“Saying what?” She asked innocently.

“Dashy, you have to say it.” Said Pinkie while rocking on the balls of her feet. “It was foretold!”

“Pinkie, that’s not how that works.” Rainbow gave out a deep sigh and leaned her head back. “Fine, I’ll say it! Trixie Lulamoon is the greatest magician I’ve ever seen.”

“And?” Trixie egged her on with a devilish grin.

Rainbow could think of a few choice words to say, but held her tongue. The cost of friendship, she knew, could be high at times, but she was damn certain that Sunset was going to hear every last detail about this, whether she wanted to or not. “And even if I tried for a thousand years I could never be as powerful as you.”

“And.” Trixie added once more.

“Ok now you’re pushing it.”

Trixie held up her hands defensively. “Fine, fine, I guess that will have to do. Just have the chainsaws dropped off by my tent and Trixie will work her magic.”

“Hey Trixie, let me read your future.” Pinkie called. Before Trixie could respond Pinkie swiped the top card from the deck. “The Hanged Man, it says you should duck…I don’t get it?”

“What? Let me see.” Trixie moved her body forward to grasp the card just as an arrow whistled past, right where her head used to be. The girls looked to where the arrow landed. Trixie slowly looked back to Pinkie. “What…how did…”

Pinkie wiggled her fingers in a small circle and chanted, “It was foretold!”

Rainbow just rolled her eyes and gave Trixie a piece of advice. “I’ve known Pinkie long enough to know you don’t question these things.”

***

“Sunset, are you sure the chainsaws can be found back here?” Rarity asked. She and Sunset walked through the tall grass as they made their way around the back of the main building, looking for one of the storage sheds.

“They weren’t near the art and crafts building, so they have to be here, assuming they haven't just thrown them out.” Said Sunset. After a few feet of walking through the underbrush they spotted the outlines of a building, partially hidden by the overgrown shrubs. The sliding door of the shack was left open, and a rattling from inside made it quite clear that something had beaten them here.

“Sunset,” Rarity whispered. “Do you think it’s an animal?”

“It’s probably a raccoon, I doubt it’s anything to worry about.” Sunset said, yet that didn't stop her from grabbing a stick from off the ground. They inched closer to the door, their attention focused solely on the rattling inside. Sunset positioned herself next to the open entrance. With her stick held in one hand Sunset raised three fingers to Rarity and counted down. 3...2...1.

Sunset jumped into the doorway just in time to see Derpy standing at the entrance, a chainsaw cradled in her arms. Derpy locked eyes with Sunset and screamed. Sunset screamed. Rarity screamed.

Their screams quickly fizzled out, and each girl took a moment to catch their breath. Derpy was the first to speak up. “What are you doing?”

It was at that moment that Sunset realized she was still holding the stick in the air. With a sheepish grin she tossed it behind her, dusting off her hands she answered. “I don’t really know...what are you doing here?”

Derpy held up the chainsaw. It was small enough to be held in one hand with a blue paint job that looked to be peeling off, but the years of poor maintenance was showing. The chain looked rusted and Sunset wasn’t even sure if the thing would start. “Flash asked me to help him find this for his...dual. One of the few times he listens to me.” Derpy said, muttering the last part.

“Good they’re here. Is there anymore?”

Derpy shrugged and motioned her head back inside. “I haven’t looked in the crates at the back.” She said. Walking over to a stump Derpy set the chainsaw down and retrieved a screwdriver from a pocket.

“Um...what are you doing?” Rarity ask, as Derpy took a seat on the ground and began dismantling the chainsaw.

Derpy answered without looking up, “Removing the chain?”

“Yes, I suppose that would help make them a tad less dangerous.”

Derpy sighed as she worked out the first screw. “Leave it to Flash to think up flaming chainsaws.”

Sunset leaned against the shack; her arms crossed over her chest as she watch Derpy. She didn’t know Derpy that well, but even back when she dated Flash she remembered how Derpy was never that far from him. At the time she hadn’t given it much thought, having other things on her mind, but now. “Derpy, I always see you and Flash together. How long have you known each other?”

Derpy didn’t answer at first, but after a pause she spoke up. “We’ve known each other since elementary school. Kids use to pick on me because of my eyes, but no matter where I was Flash would come running to fight off the bullies. Actually, he would get beat up most of the time, yet he would always give me that cheesy smile of his and ask if I was ok.” A soft smile spread across her lips and Rarity was quick to spot it.

“Darling, forgive me if I’m being too nosy.” Rarity began, stepping closer. “But do you and Flash have feelings for each other?”

Derpy set the screwdriver down and turned to face Rarity. “I thought that was obvious with Flash fighting a duel over Twilight.”

Rarity waved that off, “Oh please, the day boys figure out what they want is the day they stop carrying my things for me. But you never answered my question: Do you have feelings for Flash?”

Derpy turned back to her work; a subtle blush flashed across her face. “Even if I did he wouldn’t notice, and why would he? I’m nothing special compared to girls like Twilight and—” She glanced over her shoulder at Sunset— “Others, but I don’t mind. We’ve always been close friends and that’s good enough for me.”

Rarity had to keep herself from squealing with joy. This would be the perfect opportunity to have someone wear one of her dresses, not to mention bringing two hearts together. Rarity kneeled down next to Derpy and put a hand on her shoulder. “Don’t you see, this is the classic example of childhood friends being too close to see each other as anything other than friends. What you need is for Flash to see you in a new light.”

“A new light?”

Rarity took both of Derpy’s hands in hers and beamed. “This calls for a makeover!”

Sunset cleared her throat catching the attention of both girls. “Umm, Rarity, can I speak to you for a moment.”

“I’ll be right back.” Rarity said to Derpy. She rose from the ground and stepped close to Sunset.

“Rarity, what are you doing?” Sunset whispered.

“Trust me dear, there is more than one way to stop boys fighting.” Rarity held out a hand to Derpy. “Are you ready to look fabulous?”

Derpy shock her head. “There’s no point. If Flash hasn’t realized how I feel after all these years then no amount of light will change that.” She picked the screwdriver up and went back to work.

Rarity’s hand fell to her side as she looked dejectedly at Sunset. Not wanting Rarity’s idea to crash and burn before it even started Sunset spoke up, “You're right, Derpy, from just the time I dated Flash I can say that he has no idea how you feel. He’s more likely to know the last number of PI than your feelings.”

Rarity looked shocked and her mouth dropped open. She moved to say something but Sunset continued first. “But you know what else I know about him? He never shut up about you. I swear, no matter what we were doing he would find some way to bring you up. Once on our way back from out of town he took an hour long detour just so he could stop to buy you a snow globe. He may be blind at times, but deep down he has feelings for you, even if he doesn’t realize it.”

Derpy faced Sunset, her eyes narrowed. “I remember that snow globe; I also remember my locker getting filled with dirt around the same time.”

“...That is not important right now. Listen, you can’t just stay on the sidelines and wait for Flash to come to you; if you want him you need to take action. That’s how I got him in the first place.”

Derpy bit her bottom lip with indecision written on her face, after a long moment she asked Rarity. “Are you sure this will work?”

“You just leave everything to me, and by the time I’m done with you Flash won't be able to keep his eyes off you.” Rarity assured her. Taking Derpy’s hand she led Derpy away. “Oh Sunset, would you mind finishing up for us?”

“Yeah, no problem,” said Sunset. “I’ll just finish up here...by myself.”

***

The sun was setting in the horizon, casting the valley in a shade of orange as the light retreated. Flash set on top of a large boulder with his legs crossed underneath himself and his eyes closed, doing his best to meditate. At least he would be meditating if his mind would stop playing random songs. “Will you be lost by time or be part of history,” He muttered under his breath. He shook his head in frustration. “Focus!”

“Flash, what are you doing?” Came the unmistakable voice of Derpy. Flash swiveled his body around and his eyes shot open. “What are you doing out here so—” The rest of his words were caught in his throat as he took in the sight of Derpy.

She was wearing a light green dress that hugged her curves. Bright green leafs were placed around the edges of the fabric, giving the impression of the dress being make solely out of leafs; Flash didn’t fail to notice the way the dress pushed up her breasts. Derpy’s hair set in a bun on the side of her head with what looked like a wild flower holding it together. Derpy fidgeted awkwardly, clearly not used to having so much attention on her.

When Flash finally remembered how to speak he said. “Derpy...wow.” He shook his head to try and regain his senses. “I mean you look great.”

“T-Thank you.” Derpy said, giving a sheepish smile. She held up a basket to her chest. “I heard from your roommate that you missed lunch, so I thought you may want a snack.”

Flash scooted over and patted the spot next to him. “I’d love some.”

Derpy took the offered spot. She could hear her heart pounding in her chest, drawing out the sounds of the coming night. She placed the basket between them and, with shaking hands, handed out sandwiches. “What were you doing out here?” She asked.

“Sandalwood said if I meditate at sunset I could channel my inner man for the coming duel.” Flash said, in-between bites. “What about you? That dress looks great, but you don’t normally wear stuff like that.”

“Y-you see, Rarity wanted me to try on one of her dresses for the fashion show.” Derpy quickly stammered out the rehearsed story, as she picked at her sandwich unsure how to phrase her next words. “I don’t think you need to meditate for the duel. I know you will win tomorrow.”

“Thanks, it’s good to know I can always count on you.”

“This reminds me of the camping trip we took when we were kids,” said Derpy.

“It reminds me of when you fell in the river.”

Derpy gave a pout and said, “It wasn’t my fault. The rocks were slippery, and then you jumped in after me.”

Flash shrugged. “What can I say, I hate to see a girl cry. Remember the looks on our parents faces when we made it back to camp.” Flash gave out a hearty laugh.

“Oh yeah, they didn’t let us out of their sight for the rest of the trip.” She brought a hand to her mouth as a fit of giggles escaped her. They set for a long moment, simply watching the forest transform with the fading light. Lightning bugs blinked in and out around them, as the welcoming forest of morning light took on an air of dread.

Derpy sit her sandwich down, her nerves not letting her take more than small bites. She kept her eyes locked on her hands as she asked, “Hypothetically speaking, if you don’t win tomorrow what do you plan to do?”

Flash gave her a curious look. “I thought you believed in me.”

“I do! Of course I do, but hypothetically.”

Flash crossed his arms as he thought it over. “I’m not sure,” He admitted. “I’ve spent so much time trying to win Twilight over that I’m not sure what I would do.”

Derpy scooched closer and looked at Flash. Her cheeks burned with the mere thought of what she was about to ask. “Flash, do you...could you ever see yourself with anyone else?”

Flash set his sandwich down on his leg, as his brow furrowed. Every second Derpy’s heart felt like it would rip from her chest, but finally Flash smiled and answered. “There is this one girl I’ve known for...I’m not even sure how long now. She’s a bit misunderstood but definitely someone you can count on.”

Derpy’s breath was caught in her chest, but she managed a single question. “And who is this girl?”

Flash stared off into the distance. “Sunset Shimmer. I know we had a bad break up but—”

Derpy couldn’t hear anymore; the mention of that name shattered her world like glass. She rose from her spot and walked away, leaving the basket behind. “I’m not hungry anymore, enjoy the food.”

Flash held a confused look and quickly called out, “Derpy, what’s wrong? Is it something I said?”

“I’m going to bed!” She snapped back.

Flash tossed the remains of his sandwich into the basket and hung his head, with a sigh all he could say was, “Cool story bro.”

***

Applejack and Fluttershy pulled themselves through camp, each looking as tired as the other felt.

“Hey Applejack, Fluttershy. Wait up,” Sunset called, with Twilight tagging along. She jogged up to them and greeted them with a smile. “Any luck with the bears?”

“Oh yeah, we got your bears,” Applejack said, adjusting her hat. “You know we were halfway there when it actually hit me: We’re goin’ to find bears. Don’t know what ah drank to agree to that.”

“I told them to wait until morning before showing up.” Said Fluttershy.

“Isn’t this going to be dangerous, I mean, they are bears?” Twilight asked.

“There’s nothing to worry about, both of them promised to be on their best behavior.”

Applejack pointed past Sunset. “Is that Derpy?”

Derpy’s hair was undone and hung loosely at her shoulders. Her posture was poor, almost slouching as she walked, and her face looked both exhausted and bordering on lifeless.

Twilight stepped into Derpy’s path. “Derpy, are you feeling ok?”

Derpy pushed past her and snapped. “I’m fine!”

Twilight stumbled back shocked from the outburst. Sunset was at her side at once. They watch Derpy stomp off to her tent; when she was out of sight Twilight asked, “Did I do something wrong?”

Sunset was quick to cut off that train of thought, “No, trust me. That wasn’t about you.”

Rarity stepped close to Derpy’s tent and called inside. “I take it things didn’t go as planned.”

“Flash is an idiot!” Derpy’s voice cried in response.

Rarity Backed away and walked to her friends. Applejack crossed her arms and asked. “Ah take it we missed something.”

Rarity let out a sigh. “This dual is just a bit more complicated them we originally thought.”

***

The time had come. The sun was shining and the air was electrified by the crowd that waited at the docks, impatiently for the main event.

Trixie stared down happily at the twin chainsaws on the table, and smiled at her work. The blade ends of both chainsaws were covered in an orange and red plastic that hung limply off.

“So I guess you’re not just all talk.” Said Rainbow, as she and Sunset jogged over.

“Well what else can you expect from the Great and Powerful—”

“Yeah, yeah.” Rainbow cut her off. “But does it work?”

Trixie gave an annoyed grunt, “Are you a complete airhead?” She reached down and flipped a switch on one of the chainsaws, and the plastic fire flared to life.

If Sunset tilted her head to the side it almost looked like fire. “Nice work Trixie, but how were you able to rig all of this together?”

“Tisk-Tisk,” Trixie said with the waggle of a finger. “You should know that a magician never reveals her secrets.”

“I just hope Principal Celestia and Luna don’t shut us down and put all of this work to waste.”

“Oh I don’t think you’ll have to worry about that,” said Rainbow, pointing off toward the crowd of campers.

Luna was walking back and forth with a tray strapped around her neck. “Place your bets!” she called. “Ten to one odds in favor of Timber.”

Sunset marched over to Celestia, who was sitting in a lawn chair at the edge of the crowd, fruity drink in hand. “Principal Celestia, what are—”

“Ah, ah, ah,” Celestia stopped her. “We’re not in school right now, so just Celestia is fine.” She took a long sip of her drink and stared off passed Sunset.

“Well, Celestia, I just expected you and Luna to be more upset over this.”

Celestia waved her off. “Camp is all about having fun. Besides, a dual with flaming chainsaws on bears doesn’t really compare to Luna and my camp trip.” Sunset raised an inquisitive eyebrow, beckoning for more. “Lets just say Luna wasn’t too happy with the sundial for our camp gift. She went so far as to call herself Nightmare Moon and tried to destroy the sundial, while spouting nonsense about eternal night.”

This was the first time Sunset had heard mention of this worlds Nightmare Moon. The inquisitive part of her wanted to ask more about her, but before she got the chance a soft tapping on her shoulder drew her attention. She turned to see Twilight standing sheepishly behind her “Sunset, can we talk. Sunset gave a nod and followed after Twilight.

Twilight led Sunset to the tree line before turning to face her. “Sunset, I’m not sure what to do. As flattered as I am, I don’t like the idea of guys fighting over me.”

Sunset gave a long sigh and said, “This isn’t exactly something I have experience with either.” Sunset took one of Twilight’s hands. “Don’t worry, once this duel is over I’ll go with you to tell them both to bugger off if that’s what you want.”

Twilight looked a bit calmer and gave a smile in returned. “Thanks, I just wish we could find a way to stop this idiotic dual.”

“At this point I’m not sure if anything can stop those two.”

***

Rarity spotted Derpy sitting on the docks with a group of other campers. She set cross legged with her arms holding her head up, and barely seemed to notice when Rarity took a spot next to her. Rarity looked over and waited for Derpy’s attention. After a moment had past and Derpy seemed content to be lost in her own world, Rarity spoke up. “Are you ok with this? Just letting him go.”

“No, I’m not.” Derpy said in a monotone voice.

“You know it’s still not too late for you to tell him how you feel.”

“I thought about that last night,” Derpy turned to face Rarity. “Flash may be dense at times but even he would pick up on that. If he accepted me that would be amazing, but if not...I like what we have now. I like the little chats we have before school starts, I like how every time the cafeteria serves muffins Flash always gives me his, I like knowing that no matter how bad my day is I can go to him to talk, but if I confess it will change everything.”

Rarity took a handkerchief from her pocket and handed it to Derpy. She took it and only then did she feel the tears on her cheeks. Derpy dabbed at her eyes with a thank you. Apart of Rarity wanted to convince Derpy to confess, that there was still hope, but she knew that would be going beyond just friendly advice. Rarity settled for placing a hand on Derpy’s shoulder. “Oh my, don’t look now but it seems we are about to have company.”

Derpy followed Rarity’s eyes towards Flash, who was marching down the field toward them. They both stood as Flash stepped up. “Derpy do you have a moment?”

Rarity quickly looked around for something to busy herself with, when nothing stood out she did the next best thing. “Oh what’s that Pinkie? You need my help, coming.” Rarity said, quickly disappearing into the crowd.

Derpy rubbed one arm with the other and waited to hear Flash out. “Derpy, I’m sorry.” Flash began. “What I said was stupid, I wasn’t thinking clearly and—”

“Flash,” Derpy interrupted. “Do you know why you’re apologising?”

Flash rubbed the back of his head. “Well no. But whatever it is I am sorry for it.”

Derpy covered her mouth as the cracks of laughter escaped. Within moments she was holding her sides and laughing hard. When her breathing calmed down she waiped tears from her eyes and said. “Don’t worry about it Flash, I forgive you. Besides, you shouldn’t be focusing on me when you have a dual to win.” —She held up a white ticket stub— “I’m rooting for you.”

Flash rubbed Derpy’s hair, causing the dizzy girl to brush his hand away. “Thanks Derpy, I knew I could always count on you.” Flash turned and looked over the many faces that had come to see the dual that would be deciding his destiny. He couldn’t spot Timber yet but he knew he wouldn’t be far. “You’re right; I have a dual to win.”

***

Murmurs went through the crowd some of excitement others of nervous worry. All of the campers kept a wide berth from the two brown bears being escorted by Fluttershy and Applejack. They were led a few feet in front of the docks where they waited for the combatants to arrive. Timber and Flash both emerged from the crowd and approached. “I can’t believe you actually found bears,” said Flash, stepping to Fluttershy’s side.

Fluttershy ran her hand over the bear at her side. “Oh it was nothing, Harry and his brother were happy to help.”Harry hardly looked like a wild bear at all. His coat looked combed smooth and his teeth almost sparkled; he could pass for a pet if Flash didn’t know any better.

“And this one here,” Applejack said, standing next to Harry’s “brother”. “Would be Sharp-Fang-Death-Mauler, quite the colorful name I know.” Applejack gave Flash a grin. “Guess how he got it.”Sharp-Fang was the polar opposite of Harry. His fur was matted with bits of twigs and leaves clinging to him. A scar ran down the left side of his face, leaving that eye white.

Flash instinctively stepped closer to Fluttershy. He could let Timber have that one, besides if anyone had to get mauled it was better for that to be Timber, Flash reasoned. “Oh Thank you Timber it’s beautiful,” Fluttershy said in a giggly voice. “Why don’t you take Harry.”

Flash’s head snapped to the side. “What!?” Fluttershy was holding a red wild flower close to her face to breathe in the scent. Timber leaned against Harry with a victorious grin on his face. “That son of a…” Flash screamed in his head. “No, I can’t let him get to me.” Flash narrowed his eyes and said, “Bribe all the people you want, but it won’t help you in the end.”

“What’s wrong Flash? Is that mean looking bear too scary for you?” Timber asked in a condescending tone.

Flash crossed his arms and threw back. “I expected you to take that one; you’re going to need all the help you can get.”

Applejack stepped between them, one hand facing each of them. “That’s enough from both of ya. No need to start a fight before the actual fight.”

Both Timber and Flash took their place on the opposite side of the field from one another, less than twenty feet separated the two. Flash climbed up on Sharp-Fang and grabbed onto a makeshift rane, one that Fluttershy had assured everyone was animal safe. Rainbow Dash stepped forward and handed Flash his chainsaw. He gave the “chainsaw” a quick once over: No chain and fire that looked like it was made by an elementary student. He supposed he couldn’t complain too much. It was, technically speaking, a flaming chainsaw, even if only in spirit.

Rainbow cleared her throat and drew Flash’s attention. “Flash, I just want you to know I’m rooting for you.”

For a moment Flash didn’t know what to say; Rainbow was the last person he expected to hear that from. But Rainbow kept talking. “Just know that there’s no shame in losing. Me and the girls would never think any less of you, even if you were, to say, just quit.”

Flash quickly found words to say. With a deadpan expression he asked, “How much did you bet?”

Rainbow let out an over dramatic gasp. “Are you trying to say I would bet money on a friend?” Flash held his deadpan look as Rainbows eyes darted back and forth. “I’ll give you thirty percent.” She finally blurted.

Flash just sighed and shook his head. “Ok forty percent” Rainbow tried again.

“Let’s go Sharp-Fang.”Flash said. He flicked the reins and hit his heels into Sharp-Fang’s side, just like in the old cowboy movies. Sharp-Fang’s head snapped around and he peered directly into Flash’s soul. Flash got the cold feeling that if he tried that again he would learn why he was called Death-Mauler. “Or just go at whatever pace you're comfortable with.” Sharp-Fang turned back and began a slow lumbering walk to the center of the field where Timber and Harry were already moving to.

Cheering erupted around them as everyone yell praise for their favorite combatant. Flash blocked out the fact that most of the cheering seemed to be directed at his rival. He grabbed the ignition chain of his weapon and gave it a pull. The chainsaws roared nearly as loud as the Crowd. Flash locked eyes with Timber, “Let’s end this Timber!” He pulled his weapon back for a swing.

“My thoughts exactly!” Timber swung his own weapon through the air and met Flash’s midway. The clinging of their weapons sung through the air, and the crowd only cheered louder.

***

Twilight couldn’t tear her eyes off the fight. Both boys were swinging their chainsaws hard against one another, but it looked more like they were aiming for each other’s weapon than their opponent. Regardless, neither one seem to be letting up. “This is going to take all day.” Sunset muttered from Twilight’s side.

Twilight turned to Sunset, worry clear on her face. “Sunset we have to do something. If this keeps up they’re going to get hurt and it’s going to be my fault.”

“Twilight, we’ve already been over this, there’s not much we can do at this point.” Sunset tried to reason with her but Twilight wasn’t listening.

“There has to be something…something we haven’t thought of yet.”

Sunset let her eyes drift up Twilight’s smooth legs and short shorts, over her mounds that barely showed through her camp shirt, only stopping at her glasses that drew one’s attention to her eyes. “I may have an idea, but I’m not sure if it’s a good one.”

Twilight took Sunset’s hand and looked straight into her eyes. “Please, we have to try something.”

Sunset gave a shrug, “Well if you insist.” She placed both hands on Twilight’s shoulders and in one quick motion leaned forward to kiss Twilight.

Twilight’s eyes went wide as her face took on a deep red, but after a moment she seemed to melt into Sunset’s embrace. Her head became fuzzy and the world seemed to fade around her. As they pulled apart Twilight noticed that the world hadn’t, in fact, faded away, but everyone had become eerily quiet. She glanced around to see that all eyes had fallen on them, not a closed mouth in sight. Timber and Flash both stared down at them, their chainsaws frozen in midair.

The spell was broken when a pink party girl shouted from across the crowd. “Does that mean Sunset wins?”

Timber climbed down from his bear and walked over to Twilight with Flash not far behind. “Twilight,” Timber began. “I thought you were going to pick me; what about the Photinus Pyralis?”

“I do enjoy speaking with someone without having to dumb down what I’m saying, but I’m not looking to date someone right now.” Twilight explained.

Timber hung his head. “Oh, I see.”

“TIMBER!” A shrill voice called, parting the crowd almost immediately. Timber’s head snapped up and his face went cold. “Gloriosa, I thought you would be doing paper work.”

“Oh I was,” She said, walking up to them and looking far too calm. “But then I overheard talk about someone having a duel…with flaming chainsaws…AND BEARS!” She pointed a finger at the two bears quietly standing still. “Have you lost your mind Timber, you let them bring bears into camp.”

“B-but you don’t understand; I was challenged to a duel for the fate of my man card. I had to fight.”

Gloriosa ran a hand down her face while muttering incoherently to herself. She grabbed ahold of Timbers ear and pulled. “Come on,” She ordered. “We are going to have a very long talk about how a camp counselor should behave.” Snickering broke out in the crowd as Timber was dragged off.

“Now I just feel dumb,” said Flash. “Sorry Twilight, I guess I kind of got caught up in the dual idea and forgot to ask how you feel about it.”

“It’s ok Flash. I was flattered that you would go so far for me, but after the Friendship Games I’ve had about all of the fighting over me I can stand.”

“You know Flash,” Sunset began. “Maybe you’re infatuation with Twilight has made you blind to other possibilities. I know for a fact there’s at least one person who’s been trying to get your attention for a while now.”

Flash held up a hand. “I know what you’re going to say Sunset, but I’m not gay.”

Sunset reached out as if she was going to strangle Flash. “You dense mother—” Sunset stopped herself and took a few deep breaths. “Derpy! I’m talking about Derpy.”

Flash looked confused, but asked. “But we’re just friends. She’s never shown an interest in me, and even if she did like me wouldn’t she just say so.”

Both girls looked at Flash as if he was asking what color the sky was. “I bet if I studied you I could find a cure for the blind.” Twilight remarked.

“Think about it Flash,” said Sunset, trying to make this as clear as possible. “Derpy, the same girl that’s always by your side, always giving you advice, and even brought you a snack on a moonlit night.”

“So that’s what was going on last night,” realization downed in Flash’s eyes. “I thought she was just uncomfortable being in that dress…oh crap, I really messed that up.” Flash looked across to the dock to see Derpy standing at the front of the crowd. With a smile plastered on her face she waved at him. Flash turned back to Sunset, and in an almost frantic voice he asked. “What do I do? I mean I guess I go talk to her, but I’ve never talked with her about this kind of stuff, at least not when this stuff was about us.”

Sunset placed her hands on Flash’s shoulders and promptly turned him around to face Derpy’s direction. “We’re still at camp, so how about you do some camp activities together.”

“Yeah, I can do that.” Flash said with a nod before marching off.

The two girls watched Flash walk off leaving them alone once more. Twilight realized they hadn’t spoken since they broke apart from that kiss. Instinctively, Twilight brought a hand up to touch her lips and saw that Sunset was looking at anything but her. “Sunset,”

Sunset jumped at her name but turned to look at her. “Y-yes, Twilight.”

“About the kiss, was the tongue necessary?”

“I wanted it to be believable.”

Twilight looked at the ground as her mind worked. “I see…You know since I transferred you’ve always been helpful to me…very helpful.”

Sunset fidgeted with her hands, but held her eyes on Twilight. “Is being helpful bad?”

A smile tugged at Twilight’s lips. “No, just an observation.”

***

Derpy watched and waited patiently for Flash’s arrival. She knew Flash didn’t win so she shouldn’t be happy, but a part of her couldn’t stop herself from smiling. “Hi Derpy,” Flash said as he can to a stop.

“Hi again Flash.”

They both started to speak but between the mixing of their voices nothing was understood. “Sorry,” Flash said. “You go first.”

“I said, sorry about the match.”

“Oh yeah, I guess no one’s a winner today.”

“I wouldn’t say that,” Derpy said. She pointed toward Luna and Celestia who were counting their earnings. A large sign set in front of them that read “no refunds.”

“Well anyway,” Flash said. He ran a hand through his hair, “Since you helped me with the stuff I wanted to do, I thought it would be only fair if we did some stuff you wanted to do. Any suggestions?”

Derpy clapped her hands together in joyful glee. “I’ve always wanted to try baking muffins over an open fire!”

“Guys, guys!” Both Flash and Derpy looked as Sandalwood ran over to them. “You’re not going to believe this. Microchip said liking arts and crafts isn’t very manly, so he challenged Bulkbicep to a duel. It’s javelins on tricycles at 4:30. We’ve got to help find all the stuff, Bulkbicep’s man card is on the line here.”

Flash took Derpy’s hand in his and gave it a soft squeeze, and he didn’t miss the way heat flashed across her face. “Sorry, Sandalwood, but I’ve got muffins with my name on them.”


End file.
